Luigi's Day Off
by HarukaFanfic
Summary: Luigi's days of sticking to the side lines when Mario is rescuing Peach, are beginning to make Luigi feel bored, so he heads off to the beach for some time off, who he meets their brightens up his day.
1. Chapter 1

Whilst Mario was away, saving the princess, Luigi never had anything to do. Usually he would live in the castle until Mario and Peach returned, guarding the Toadspeople and doing small odd jobs to keep the kingdom alive. These consisted of repairs, removing koopas and goombas from warp pipes, patrolling the docks at night...

Luigi, feeling like his life revolved around keeping the kingdom safe when needed. And jumping up when Mario ran to save Peach. Decided he would take some time off to cool down. So alerted the elite Toads, and Toadsworth himself, who thought it was an amazing idea, before heading over to Peach Beach to sunbathe, swim and overall relax. Upon arriving, he was swarmed by Toads and tourists, who wanted to know where Mario was. Luigi brushed them off and walked away. He laid down his beach towel, and flopped onto the soft, warm sand.

"Ahhh, that's-a more like it." Sighed Luigi happily, in his high pitched Italian accent.

This was until he heard a familiar squeal. It was Princess Daisy, buzzing around on a speedboat, not far from where the green hatted plumber laid. He sat up and smiled, he loved to see his sweetheart having fun. Soon, Daisy noticed him, and performed a triple backflip from her watercraft, landing gracefully on the sand.

"Luigi!" Screamed Daisy with her arms up high in front of her.

"Hello!" Replied Luigi as she neared.

Luigi soon noticed her bouncing breasts and behind, as she approached. She wore a orange bikini, with bows on the bottoms. He blushed as Daisy grabbed ahold of him lovingly, and swung him around.

"Hey Weegee! How's my cute green wonder doing?" Yelled the orange princess snuggling up to Luigi.

Luigi made a cheerful;

"Yahow!"

Before placing his hands on Daisy's waist, as she kissed him. The beach goers all clapped and cheered, as Luigi felt like he finally had his turn in the spotlight, the partner of the princess of Sarasaland. The two soon laid down together on the hot beach. Daisy, being the hyperactive person she was grabbed hold of Luigi and rubbed her face against his chest, like a cat loving its owner, and said;

"So pumpkin, how's the precious Peach girl doing?"

"She's-a been kidnapped again-a..." Conversed Luigi, slightly annoyed.

"You should come and live with me, in my kingdom. You'd never have to babysit those unless Toads again, you could see me every day, and I never get kidnapped!" Daisy listed seriously.

"I'm-a sorry, but me and-a Mario have-a always been their for-a one another. We are brothers after-a all." Luigi told Daisy in reply.

Daisy kissed his cheek, and nodded in agreement.

"It's ok baby, I know what you mean, but never forget. I love you more than you know. And there is always room in my castle." Daisy told Luigi caringly."

Luigi blushed and thanked Daisy, before sitting up to use the bathroom. Upon entering, he saw a BeanBean kingdom resident washing his hands, before leaving. Luigi looked into the mirror, and starred at himself.

"I cannot-a believe that Daisy of-a all people would-a be here." He smiled, soon after, he used the bathroom and left.

After exiting, he noticed his towel on the beach, but Daisy was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the area with his eyes, hoping to find Daisy. Instead, he found a note left on his towel. It read: 'Meet me at the golden pink warp pipe to Sarasaland, some freaky fans of yours were swarming me. Lots-o-love, your love, Daisy xxxx' Luigi smiled at the note, and headed to the said location.

Ten minutes passed and Daisy was nowhere to be found. Luigi searched around the area, before expressing signs of worry. Daisy always kept her word, and was never late to anything, even small things like this. Luigi decided to head into the warp pipe, and hope for the best...


	2. Chapter 2

Sarasaland was a small kingdom of 580, 000, 000. It should not be too hard to find Daisy here. The warp pipe he had entered lead him out into the desert, that princess Daisy's castle stood, that would be his first destination. After a short 5 minute walk to the castle, Luigi came across the royal guards, they were short like Toads, but wore purple Arabian style clothes, and had pale faces.

"Ah, mister Luigi, are you here to see her highness?" Asked the one on the right.

Luigi nodded hopefully, as the guards then lead him inside. He ended the castle with them as they lead him up into a large cream room with golden chandeliers, and red carpets leading forward into the throne room. The guards gestured for Luigi to wait a moment, before waddling off into the throne room. Whilst waiting Luigi assumed that she was home, and waited patiently. Upon returning, the two guards lead him into the throne room, and then off to the left, up a winding set of marble stairs, and along a long orange corridor.

"We belive the princess is in her bed chambers, please proceed with caution." Stated the short gentle guards plodding away.

Luigi strolled along the corridor to Daisy's room. He knocked before slowly opening the door. Sat on the edge of her bed was Daisy, now wearing her nightgown. She looked at Luigi, and dashed up to him joyously.

"Yay! My little green man is here!" Yelled Daisy thrilled. "I'm so sorry that I didn't wait where I promised, those little fanboys of yours kept hassling me like a prostitute."

"It's-a ok, I'm-a glad you are ok. I thought-a that they had-a took you from me!" Replied Luigi happily.

"Well, as an apology, how 'bout I show you something I'm sure you'll love?" Asked Daisy sensually.

Luigi looked at her confused, as she moved over to the door and locked it. Then, she removed her arms from her nightgown, allowing it to fall from her body onto the floor. Luigi turned bright red and began to sweat. She slowly walked over to the moustached man, and ran her soft, tender hands along his shuddering shoulders.

"Now, now, baby. There really is no need to worry, I'm not gonna bite you... Only lick, and suck you..." Whispered Daisy seductivly into Luigi's ear.

The brunette beauty then pushed Luigi onto his back and sat on his face, he attempted to breathe, but soon found himself licking her dampening womanhood gently, listening to her soft moans. She was beginning to become very wet and hot, so stood up, and undressed Luigi. He began to stare at her breasts perky and small, but beautiful all the more.

"Oh, you like those? Wanna taste?" Asked the sexy princess pressing her chest into Luigi face, as he slowly licked and sucked her tiny pink nipples.

Daisy drooped her head back in ecstasy, as the black moustached man sucked and tugged at her nipples, like a baby drinking its mothers milk. She rested her hands on his head and looked down at him. Luigi pulled away to look at the naked princess he loved so much, before kissing her passionately.

"I want you inside me Luigi..." Whispered Daisy, slightly embarrassed.

"W-w-what? Y-you wan-want me... Inside-a you?" Asked Luigi again shuddering

Daisy nodded, and positioned herself over Luigi's stiff member. Before lowering herself down onto him and letting out a huge moan. She had only ever done anything like this with him once, as she orally pleasured him, after he'd been helping Mario save the princess years ago.

The petite brunette bounced around on Luigi's cock, like a cowboy riding a bull, she let out large moans and even though her tight Virgin hole was being roughly opened, she didn't care, she loved the feeling of Luigi's big Italian dick punishing her insides. It wasn't long before she turned around and bounced her butt up and down on his erection whilst her upper body was still, with Daisy smiling. Luigi blushed and was trying to hold in his semen, to make it last longer. But Daisy had other ideas.

She grabbed her butt cheeks and spread them, giving Luigi a perfect view of her anus hole and cock filled pussy. Luigi gave her a look of distress as he could no longer contain himself. Daisy closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying every last drop of Luigi's cum that he blew inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi awoke the next morning in his lovers bed, naked, and covered only by a velvet sheet. Daisy on the other hand was nowhere to be found. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. After getting dressed, he fitted his bright green cap, and before he headed out of the room. Daisy dashed in crying and yelling to him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the castle gates, into the warp pipe leading to the mushroom Kingdom. Upon arriving, she pushed the short green man into a blue warp pipe.

Luigi looked at Daisy concerned and worried, as she continuously wept all the way to Peaches castle. All the Toads of Toadtown were surrounding the castle, gossiping and hopping around in a state of panic. The two entered Peaches castle, and saw the king of koopa's himself, Bowser, sat on the pink princesses throne surrounded by goomba's, koopa's, hammer and fire brothers and lakitu's holding Bob-bom's. Dangling above his head hung princess Peach tied up in a pink ribbon, and the older brother to Luigi, Mario, hung upside down in chains.

"GWAHAHAHAHA!" Growled Bowser menacingly.

"Luigi!" Shouted Mario and Peach in sync.

Daisy continued to cry, starring at Luigi in hope that he would build up the courage to get Mario and Peach back. Luigi approached Bowser extremely slowly, and stood on guard ready to fight, all the while the minions of the ugly koopa king, hysterically laughing, gestured for their king to crush the cowardly brother. Bowser stood from Peaches throne, and pushed past his minions, before roaring ferociously at the frightened green sibling of Mario's.

"GWAHAHAHAHA, GREEN MARIO!" Chuckled Bowser evilly.

The koopa king suddenly let out a huge blast of flame in Luigi's direction, as the scared plumber backflipped out of the way, Luigi ran at Bowser and took a long, hard jump at him, landing square on his head, somersaulting off of him and repeating his perfect jump, this time back off onto solid ground.

"GWARRRRRRRR!" Screamed Bowser.

"C-come get me, y-you big, s-stupid koopa!" Yelled Luigi shuddering.

The koopa king's eyes fixed on Luigi, now full of anger. As he swept his long, spiked tail at the short man furiously. Luigi dodging it narrowly, and managing to land a small green fireball on him. Mario was now rattling around in his chains cheering on for his brave little brother. Daisy was cheering also, but was also blowing kisses to Luigi as he bravely fought back against the mad, giant koopa willingly.

"He-yaw!" Yelled Luigi as he grabbed ahold on bowsers tail after another powerful swing, and swung him into Mario, breaking his chains, leaving Mario unharmed. The red capped brother soon leaped beside Luigi as he and his brother attacked the koopa king. Mario launched a huge fireball at him, whilst Luigi threw mushrooms to Mario, healing his many bruises and broken bones suffered from his first attempt at finishing the evil ruler.

"Luigi, let's-e-go!" Screamed Mario, as the two charged up a fireball that they fused together, before launching it at Bowser, frying him at a crisp. Leaving him as dry Bowser.

"HOW? HOW, HOW, HOW!" Screamed the king of koopas before being warped away by Kamek.

Bowsers evil minions all fled the castle, surprising the Toads, and heading back to the Valley of Bowser. Mario and Luigi, took a large sigh of relief, as the two hopped up at Peaches ribbon and pulled. As the pink princess floated down, Luigi headed to Daisy and bowed before her. Daisy however grabbed him, and kissed his violently.

"You were so brave! You beat that fat, ugly koopa, and rescued your brother! You're truly a hero!" Mumbled Daisy as she hugged and squeezed Luigi, lifting him from the ground. Mario had just received a kiss from Peach and the princess in pink was headed to Luigi, who Daisy was holding tightly.

"Uh, uh. Back off sister, this is my little man, get your own." Exclaimed Daisy defensively. While Luigi blushed as his face pressed against her chest.

"He, he. Oh, don't worry Daisy. I was only coming to thank him. Thank you, Luigi. You did an amazing job, and I am incredibly grateful." Giggled Peach.

Daisy suddenly had an amazing idea, she whispered in Peaches ear, as the Mario brothers, looked at each other thanking one another and speaking Italian. Before the two princesses, lead the two into Peaches room, where the door stayed locked all night long.


End file.
